


a heart attack (in black hair dye)

by Trojie



Series: Bandom Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Quiet Sex, Spooning, Tour Bus Sex, fluffy kink, kinky fluff, they don't quite realise they're being kinky but they're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: Gerard likes to be loud, Ray likes to be quiet, Mikey likes to not be scarred for life, and Frank just likes to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/gifts).



> For my darling bb, who deserves all the cuddles xxx
> 
> With much appreciation and thanks to uglowian, who came through for me with reassurance, title advice, capslock and squee <3

Gerard is not very good at keeping quiet.

Ray would blame the fact that he used to live in a basement, but they've been touring long enough now that he should have learned about how noises travel when you're surrounded by curtains, not cinderblocks. 

Yeah. He should have. But he hasn't. Every time they get back on the bus after a hotel night, Ray swears to himself, no bunkjumping. It's just common courtesy. The others don't wanna hear it. He wouldn't wanna hear it, if it was someone else. Jerking off is one thing - actual two-person sex is something else. 

Plus there's no room, no room at all in a fucking tourbus bunk.

So every time, Ray promises himself and his mental Frank and Bob and Mikey that it's not. Happening. Again. 

But … well. 

Good intentions, meet Gerard Way. 

More specifically, meet Gerard Way's illegal mouth and Bambi eyes and habit of grinding all over Frank Iero on stage while Ray has to play solos and can't do anything but watch. 

Gerard likes to kiss Frank in full view of teenagers and God and TV cameras, and Frank likes to wink at Ray afterwards and sometimes put his face in Gerard's crotch and … okay Ray can't deny that he kind of likes watching it (they're so pretty and they adore each other, so much it does things to him), but it's still unfair. Fucking exhibitionists ganging up on him. Just because _Ray_ isn't into waving his boner all over the stage.

After the show Frank disappears to call Jamia, Mikey goes out to sign, like a dutiful rockstar, and Gerard … Gerard puts one hand on his hip and looks up at Ray coquetteishly, just out of range to touch. Or grab.

'Hey Ray,' he says breathlessly. 'My bunk tonight, right?'

Ray's going to say no. He's really going to. 

'Please?' says Gerard. He honest to God bats his eyelashes, the camp little shit. 

'Yeah,' Ray croaks. Gerard smiles, grabs a bottle of water, and heads off out after Mikey, brandishing a Sharpie already.

***

Ray gets back to the bus first, the others trailing behind him, and in a fit of desperation he shucks his clothes while Gerard is talking to Mikey, puts on his PJs while Gerard is cleaning off his makeup, and gets into his bunk before anyone else. Into _his own_ bunk. Like a good bandmate. Which he can totally be. 

Frank's next into the bunk area, fucking around with his toilet bag and whistling to himself, usual Frank-at-bedtime noises that are comforting and sleep-inducing. Ray's actually half convinced himself he's going to sleep, when the curtain to his bunk starts rattling. 

'You better be not be planning on trying for anything more than first base, Geeway,' says the disembodied voice of Frank. 'Some of us like to sleep during the night and be awake during the day. Also you make gross noises when you come.'

Gerard's butt appears on the edge of Ray's mattress, the curtain flaring around it like a skirt. 'That's not what your mom said last night,' Gerard says. There's a thudding noise like a sock or something hitting the bunk, and then both Frank and Gerard giggling their idiot giggles. 'Night, asshole,' Gerard says, yawning, and then the rest of him slides into Ray's bunk, slotting into the space between Ray's body and the curtain, which he pulls back out in front so they're in the dark again. 

'Don't give in, Toro,' says Frank. 

Ray isn't going to. He has, like, some self control. 

Except Gerard wriggles back up against him and suddenly Ray has no self control at all. He should have expected it - Gerard causing sudden catastrophic departures of Ray's better senses has been a common feature of Ray's life ever since 'hey, we should start a band'. Gerard pulls Ray's arms around him, one under his head to use like a pillow and the other loose over his hip, and rocks against him. 

'Hey,' he says softly, wriggling til Ray's dick is getting hard against the curve of his ass.

There's the heavy tread of Bob coming through. The fact that that's now two of their bandmates within three feet of them should be an epic boner kill. It isn't.

'Hey,' murmurs Ray back at him, stroking his hipbone and the soft curve of his stomach. For a long moment, it's just that, just spooning, and Ray vaguely thinks maybe Gerard is gonna behave, and they're gonna get some sleep.

Except then Gerard shucks his PJ pants down his thighs in one smooth move and pulls Ray's hand to his dick. 'You're in the wrong bunk,' he whispers. 'I thought we had a date.' He's so hard under Ray's palm, stiff and slick like he's been leaking, like he's been hard for a while, maybe has been hard since the venue. 'Was looking forward to it.'

Ray can hear the theatrical pout in his voice, and the way his mouth has to be twitching up at one corner, because for all he's good at melodrama Gerard also can't ever stop being amused at himself. 'Raincheck?' Ray tries, although he knows it isn't gonna wash and it isn't gonna fly, because he's already fucking stroking Gerard's cock, all soft-warm-wet skin over that steel-feeling core. 

'We don't cancel shows just because the venue changed,' Gerard shoots back. 'Your dick is going in my ass, Toro.'

'Oh my fucking god,' says Mikey from outside the curtain. 'I'm not supposed to hear this shit. I will throw a bucket of cold water on you, I swear to fuck. I will _get a hose_. I don't even care what Brian does to me afterwards.'

Ray and Gerard both freeze. And for a hot second Ray thinks maybe that's game over. Part of him is disappointed but an equal part of him is relieved. He'll make it up to Gerard next time they get a, like, Mikey-free moment. But Gerard stays where he is, just doesn't say anything else, and eventually the sounds of Mikey sorting his shit and getting into his bunk become the sounds of Mikey punching his pillow and rolling over seven times and then there's just silence and Bob snoring. 

And then Gerard shoves his hands behind himself and starts to pull on Ray's pants. It makes the foam mattress shift and squeak on the baseboard and Ray's so paranoid he bats Gerard's awkward hands away and shuffles his PJs off himself, because this is pretty clearly a thing that's happening so the best way he can minimise the damage (and the risk of buckets of water) is to go along with it? Right? 

It's not like he wants to. It's not like he's hard as fucking nails and reaching for the lube he now keeps under his pillow because this keeps happening. It's not like he enjoys pulling Gerard, naked now, tight into his arms and folding the covers over them and murmuring in his ear, 'Seriously, Gee, we gotta be _quiet_ this time.'

No. 

And he doesn't like the way Gerard half-twists and pulls one knee up high so Ray's got perfect access to his perfect fucking ass. Not at all. 

'Mmm,' says Gerard into Ray's bicep. 'I can be quiet.'

Ray's heard that before. 

'The shit you get me into, I swear to God,' Ray breathes into Gerard's hair, and pulls the bottle out from under the pillow.

It starts off okay. Maybe with Gerard's teeth in Ray's arm a little bit, but Ray kind of likes that. He gets his fingers slick while worrying about the noise of the plastic cap of the lube and potential embarrassing squelching sounds that don't happen. 

He's shifting against Gerard's hip, unstoppable, dick wet and sticky at the tip, and Gerard's knowing smile curves against his arm. He's got Ray's number. So okay. Alright. He does - he fucking … he fucking likes this, okay? He likes being quiet. He likes it when it's just him and his hand, and he likes it now. It does it for him, being able to get off and knowing no-one else knows. 

Unfortunately for him, Gerard _likes_ other people knowing. 

Ray touches his hole, softly, spreading lube carefully just to get started, and he feels the way Gerard's chest starts to swell like there's a noise on its way out. A loud one, too - Gerard breathes from his diaphragm instinctively these days, trained as a desperate attempt to counter his chronic smoker's lungs and keep him on top of the long notes - and Ray instinctively jams his free, dry, clean hand over Gerard's mouth to keep whatever's in there _in_. 

Gerard shudders like Ray's touching his dick for the first time in weeks. 

Ray's shoved his hand over Gerard's mouth before, once or twice, to shut him up. And he's kind of noticed Gerard doesn't exactly hate it? But it feels rude, and rough, and that's not really his deal, so normally he doesn't do it for long, just to make a point or if it's clear they're joking around. But he needs Gerard to stay quiet. He can feel the vibrations of the noises Gerard's making building up under his palm as he rolls his hips into the mattress and back against Ray's fingers, still slicking lube between his thighs and over his hole and flirting with starting to finger him properly. Fuck. Gerard is _into_ this. 

Unfortunately when Gerard is into something he's pretty fucking vocal about it. His mouth opens under Ray's palm and he starts panting. 

'I'll stop,' says Ray, forcing himself to move his hand away from Gerard's ass even though he's dying to push his fingers in. 'Please, Gee, just shhh?'

Gerard shakes his head like he's trying to clear it, and then his tongue starts playing along the seams between Ray's fingers, until he's mouthing at the pads of the first two. He sucks them into his mouth and Ray's vision goes dark for a second as all the remaining blood in his body rushes to his dick. 

Ray tries to shunt himself away but there's only so far you can go in a bunk, and it takes about ten seconds for Gerard to literally trap Ray against the back wall and start sliding the lube-slick mess of his ass over Ray's dick, working the angle with his back curved up like a dancer til the head of Ray's cock starts to catch at his hole. 

Ray's head starts to spin, but then the mattress starts to squeak again, and Bob's snoring stutters. No, no no, he _promised_ they'd be quiet - his free hand slams down on Gerard's hip, harder than he means to, harder than he ever has before, and pins him into the mattress so he can't move. Momentum pushes Ray with him, and oh, oh fuck, fuck, he's in, that's the head of his cock inside Gerard's ass, and his fingers in Gerard's mouth still even though Gerard's face is mashed into the pillow. 

He's expecting Gerard to scrabble away. But Gerard rolls his hips up and up, gets one knee under himself and fucks himself back on Ray's cock like it's the only thing in the world he wants right now. And he's sucking Ray's fingers like it's his job, and Ray can't fucking _breathe_. 

He pulls his hand free and Gerard's breath immediately starts catching, whining. Too loud. Fuck. Ray's got to fucking do something. He casts around with his wet, spit-soaked hand until his fingers catch cloth, loose cloth, some kind of clothes - he grabs it and bunches it up and shoves it at Gerard's mouth. Gerard wriggles under him and opens up, bites down on it hungrily, nearly catching Ray's pointer finger in the process. 

The mattress moves again, stupid too-thin foam flapping against the baseboard because the weight of their knees is hinging it. Ray's too fuck-stupid to stop now, though, he wants, he wants to fuck, he wants to feel Gerard shake apart around him, he wants to _come_. So he yanks Gerard hard back into his body, spooning him into immobility by force, so they're both on their sides with Ray's arms wrapped tight around Gerard's middle, and fucks him. Ray fucks him and fucks him and fucks him and _fucks him_ , until Gerard's sobbing into whatever the fuck Ray jammed into his mouth and Ray's rabbiting hips are starting to ache, and then he drags his hand down Gerard's sweaty body to wrap around his cock. 

He's too strung out, wound up, to be careful, but Gerard blows his load after barely a touch anyway. And then, fuck, then he's so fucking … soft, and boneless and warm, and he strokes his fingers up Ray's tight, clutching arms, and Ray comes gasping into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Around them, everyone else is sleeping. Ray can pick out everyone else's sleep-sounds, knows them well enough to tell them apart, and he knows what the stillness of someone pretending they're asleep sounds like too, and this isn't it. 

Gerard pulls the cloth out of his mouth. 'Gagged me with my own underwear,' he says softly. 'Kinky.'

'I'm so fucking sorry,' says Ray, trying to pull free but trapped against the back of the bunk. He manages to get his dick back out, but he can't get away from Gerard's warmth. Selfishly, he's glad. 'God, Gerard, I'm so - I didn't mean to -'

Gerard rolls over and gets his arms around Ray's neck. His fingers land in Ray's hair, card through it softly. 'I did,' he says. 'I wanted you to do just exactly what you did. Fuck, Ray. It was fucking perfect. _You_ were fucking perfect.'

Ray ducks his face into Gerard's neck and tries to breathe. 

'Did … did I push too hard?' Gerard murmurs, petting him.

Ray shakes his head mutely, because no, but yes, but it's too - Ray wanted it, in the moment. Wanted it and took it. Without asking. Couldn't _stop himself_ from - 

Gerard pulls him close, then the covers are sliding up over them both, and Gerard is ducking down to press his lips to Ray's forehead, his cheek, his nose, before finding his mouth and pulling him up for a long, slow kiss. 

'I just don't want to hurt you,' says Ray, when he can speak again. 'I don't - I don't like thinking I could.'

'You didn't,' says Gerard, fiercely even though it's under his breath. 'I wouldn't let you. But what we just did … I liked it, Ray, I like that shit. And I want it with you.'

'Gee -'

'I like that you want me that badly,' Gerard breathes. 'I like that you give me what I want.' His lips are soft against Ray's jaw, he bites, licks, kisses, kisses again, and they're making out like teenagers under Ray's blankets before Ray knows what's happening. 'I want you,' Gerard says, hungrily.

'Anything,' Ray says, his heart kicking painfully in his chest.

'What if I want,' Gerard whispers, nuzzling at his cheek, so they're face to face in the dark again, 'you to hold me down?'

'Yes,' says Ray. His heart is pounding. He can _see_ it, Gerard under him, stretched out needing. Ray hates to take, but fuck, he loves to give.

'What if I want you to tie me up? What if I want,' says Gerard, pulling away, thumbing the wet corner of Ray's mouth where it's still gasping open, 'you to have what you want, too? Tell me what you want, Ray.'

Ray shivers. 'I want you,' he says. 'I just.' He buries his face in Gerard's neck again. 'I want you to tell me what you want from me. Show me. I want to give you all of it.'

'Next hotel night,' says Gerard, like a promise.

'Everything,' says Ray, against his mouth, like he's begging Gerard to promise him. He's half asleep from fucked out warmth and touch and exhaustion, but he needs to hear it. 

'Everything,' Gerard swears, turning in his hold and wrapping himself in Ray's arms like a blanket, giving Ray his body to hold onto, his heartbeat under Ray's palm to soothe him into the darkness, and that settles him. Once Ray knows the rhythm to something, he can fill in the melody - but he needs Gerard to count him in.

***

'Hey man,' says Frank to Ray the next morning, yawning and watching the coffee machine brew. 'Thanks for not putting out last night. I know Gee probably didn't make it easy.'

Ray keeps tying his sneakers. 'Aw. He's not so bad. When you know how to handle him.'


End file.
